bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Miu Hayato
Miu Hayato '(ミュウ隼人, ''Beautiful Feather Falconer) is the Ninth Seat of the 3rd Division under Kei Yume. Although she can usually be found around the barracks flirting with various individuals, Miu will take on any mission that allows her to escape into the human world, particularly Millant City. In fact, it is during one of these ventures that Miu activated the latent shinigami abilities in Len Yowane, much to the disdain of Yuri Fujiwara who did not her friend involved in the occult. Appearance Miu is an incredibly beautiful girl, causing many, both man and woman alike, to blush the first time they lay their eyes on her. Miu's beauty has even caused many to speculate that they have fallen in love with her, just because of her looks. Miu has amethyst colored eyes and very long, light brown hair that falls down past her rear and she usually keeps tied up with two yellow ribbons, having the knot resemble a pair of rabbit ears. Miu typically wears a schoolgirl uniform of comprised of a sailor uniform that is made up of a light pink shirt with a dark red trim around both the neck and the ends nears the arms as well as a matching dark red skirt. She also wears two pink wrist bands that she received as a gift from Len while he was trying to court her during her stay as a "transfer student" at his High School. Miu can also be found wearing thigh high aqua blue-colored socks that she believes to be the best seductive tool in her arsenal as they are a great conversation starter. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Ability High Spiritual Energy '''Hightened Reflexes: Zanpakuto Taki On'na (滝女, The Woman Who Falls): [[Shikai|'Shikai':]] : Shikai Special Ability: Miu's zanpakuto works by inflicting diseases and various other poisons into anyone that is scratched by her blade. It can range between cancer to slight fever depending on Miu's will. She is also able to reverse the ailments that she causes as well by taking them away using the back of the blade, although she has to actively think about removing the ailment from her target. The poisons produces by Miu's zanpakuto are so corrosive, that they are seen to be able to burn through an opponent's clothing and begin dissolving their. It is capable of corroding and dissolving nearly anything. It is powerful enough to corrode anything from concrete to even the air around an opponent. Miu can control it's intensity, area of effect, and various other aspects of it. Upon coming into contact with a foreign poison, Taki On'na is able to analyze it and come up with anti-bodies in order to protect Miu. :: One of the many chemical leaked from the edge of Taki On'na. It has the ability to form large blisters shortly after exposure to unprotected elements of the opponent's body, such as their skin and eyes. Depending on the level of contamination, the gas burns can vary greatly in degree of severity, though they are capable of being every bit as severe, disfiguring and dangerous as third degree burns, which can even prove fatal. :: An insidious black poison, as the odor may not be noticed and symptoms may be slow to appear. This poison is capable of disrupting the blood-air barrier located within the opponent's lungs, eventually causing suffocation in those that inhale it. Miu dislikes using this technique on anyone except the foulest of opponents due to the slow death caused from it. :: This specific chemical forms the base ingredient of dynamite, Miu is able to selectively position the explosive material in the air by swinging the blade of Taki On'na. Then by fueling a bit of reishi into the location of the material, she is able to cause it to detonate into an incredibly large explosion. This is often used to catch the opponent off-guard, in order to maximize the effects of the resulting blast. :: With this, Taki On'na begins to secrete a deadly virus into the air that upon contact, severly weakens and paralyzes the enemy. Once infected the victim will be unable to use abilities that rely on any sort of spiritual energy. This virus remains incurable by any other means than the death of either the victim or Miu or until she chooses to remove it. Bankai: Not Yet Acheived Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Gotei 13 Category:3rd Division Category:9th Seat Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Soul Society Residents Category:Millant City Resident Category:Millant City Residents Category:Shinigami Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters